With Hope Comes a Trail of Light
by Happy-Abby289
Summary: With help from her family and friends, Hope has to help many characters and learn to control her own powers at the same time.


Chapter 1: Hope's Wish is Made

"Come on Hope! Time to go spend the weekend at your brother's and sister in law's!" Emma calls up the stairs of the castle.

"Coming mom!" Hope hollers as she tumbles with a giggle down the stairs.

"Can't believe you're already twelve," sighs Emma. "But you're still my little rose."

"Mom," grumbles Hope with a slight grin, "I outgrew that nickname years ago. Now let's go see brother!"

"Okay," responds Emma as she lets the twelve year old drag her out of the castle and down the stairs to the yellow bug.

The two then hop in the yellow bug and head towards Henry's castle. Once there, the two are happily greeted by henry who embraces them in a great big hug. "So good to see you mom, baby sis."

"Henry!" says Hope as she grasps him around the neck in a great big hug.

"Good to see you too, Hope," responds Henry as he pulls her up onto his shoulders. The two are then followed inside by a smiling Emma.

Once inside the castle, the tree are greeted by Ella and Lucy. They are also greeted by Regina.

"Hello Emma," says Regina with a smile.

"Hey," responds Emma. "Didn't expect you. I was just here for Hope's weekly visit to her brother's."

"As am I," responds Regina. "She like Henry is also half mine."

"Ugh, I hate it when you're right," groans Emma with a bit of a cold shoulder. The two then try to put aside their differences as they sit down to tea with Ella while Lucy follows after Henry and Hope to the gardens outside.

Once in the garden, the three swing through the trees together. All the while, they can't help but giggle. "Someday, you'll have a kingdom of your own too," says Henry to Hope with a smile. "Someday."

"Cool," says Hope. "Will I be a brave knight like you? Or a wonderful princess like momma?"

"Your fate is up to you. You can either be a princess and a savior like mom or a knight like me. The choice is yours." Henry then swings off the tree and lands on the ground. Hope soon falls on top of him along with Lucy. The three then sit up and laugh it off. They then head off towards the fountain. There, Henry lets Hope make her first wish.

"I wish," says Hope, "I wish to be a hero like mommy and like brother." She then tosses the coin into the wishing well.

"It's sure to come true now," says Henry with a smile. "After all, a wish is never left to the wind, to fade. A wish always gets its answer."

Chapter 2: Hope's Wish Comes True

Only a day later, Henry returns to the castle with his mom and sister for the day. To their surprise, when they arrive, they are greeted by Snow, David, Red, Granny, Killian, and an old friend, Jimmy Cricket. "What's going on, mommy?" says Hope looking up at Emma.

"Come to the main hall and sit down," says Snow. The rest then follow after her and take their seats at the table including Henry and Hope right between Killian and Emma.

"Okay," says Emma, "what's going on?"

"Let's just say, your daughter's wish to be a hero is about to come true," says Snow.

Emma then turns to Henry. "Tell me you didn't? You took her to the wishing well, didn't you?"

"Yes," says Henry, "sorry mom, sometimes I forget it's off limits."

"Well, continue to spill, mom," responds Emma.

"The trouble, you may be familiar with the mother on this one. Emma, remember your friend, Lily?"

"Yes," responds Emma. "What'd that she-dragon do now?"

"Not that she-dragon, her daughter she-dragon, Jin," responds Snow. "And Jin has been burning towns, razes everywhere. Emma, you're to find Lily. Hope, you're to deal with Jin."

"What?! No! I'm not letting you put my daughter in danger!" Emma screams.

"Tis her fate now, wishes never lie, remember?" responds David as he tries to hold his daughter back from going at her mom.

"Fine," sighs Emma in defeat, "so be it. Dad, you're going with her."

"Fine," sighs David. "You're sticking by your mother and Red."

"Ugh, fine," sighs Emma. "Just make sure my daughter doesn't get herself killed."

""Promise," says David. He kisses his daughter on the cheek. The teams then head their separate ways. Emma, Red, and Snow head off to sniff out Lily while Hope and David head off to find Jin.

A few hours later, Emma, Red, and Snow find Lily sitting by a pond crying. Emma kneels down beside her childhood friend and puts her hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" asks Emma.

"MY daughter, she has my dark blood, my dragon blood and it's causing her to destroy everything as she doesn't know how to control it," cries Lily.

Elsewhere, David and Hope soon find Jin. Hope then goes up to the nervous dragoness. "It's okay Jin," says Hope calmly. "Your mother sent us to find you. Lily, remember Lily, your mom?" Jin continues to back up and soon, Hope sees tears coming out of the dragon eyes as she sees the dragon finally sit down and revert back into her human form.

"Momma?" asks Jin. "Where's mommy? I want my mommy."

"Here," says Hope as she takes Jin by the hand and pulls her to her feet. "We'll take you to her." Jin then follows David and Hope through the woods until they find Emma, Snow, Red, and Lily. There, Jin runs into Lily's arms and Lily grasps her in a tight embrace.

"My gorgeous daughter," says Lily, "oh how worried you had me! I'll teach you to control your transformations and fire abilities so this doesn't happen ever again, okay?"

"Okay," nods Jin. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone, momma."

"I know," responds Lily. She then coaxes her daughter into a transformation by transforming herself. The two then fly off into the sun. Emma's just glad she could help an old friend and Hope's glad she was able to make a new one.

Chapter 3: Hope and the Bargain with the Twelve Princesses

A few weeks later, Emma, Killian, Henry, Ella, Lucy, and Hook get a visit from a king and his twelve daughters. "Hello," says the King, "I have a bit of an issue concerning my daughters. They slip off every night and don't remember any of it by morning. Their shoes show they've been out dancing all night whilst their beds come morning tell a different story. Please tell me what to do?"

"Well," says Hope, "whichever guard can find where they sneak off to every night, he can marry the one of his choosing."

"Thank you princess," says the King. He then takes his daughters and returns to their kingdom. That night, he tells the guard to follow the princesses when they leave their room and he happily obliges. The guard stealthily follows the princesses to an old dancing hall called Golden Clovers and there, he watches them dance with twelve handsome princes. He then sneaks back to the castle and tells this to the King.

"King, sir," says the guard. "they're dancing in the dancing hall and tavern Golden Clovers every night with twelve very handsome princes."

"Good job," says the King, "now which one would you like to marry?"

"Well, I'm about middle way through my life, so I think I'll take the middle of the twelve."

"That would be my Joy," says the King, "But now she is to be your bride."

The following day, the guard and Joy are wed in a ceremony put on by Princess Emma and Prince Hook. The guard is also knighted by Henry. The King then looks up at Hope with a smile. "You did well, little one. You'll be a great ruler someday."

"Thank you," says Hope with a curtsey and a bow. She then whispers to herself. "I could get used to this heroine thing." A smile appears back on her face. She never knew she'd enjoy helping people this much.

Chapter 4: The Visit from Elena of Avalor

PS: Pre death of Elena's parents.

A few months later, about fall time in the Enchanted Forest Kingdom, the two ar approached by the young Hispanic princess, Elena Castillo Flores.

"Hola," says Elena with a smile. "Mi nombre es Elena Castillo Flores."

"Hello princess," says Emma with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Y usted," responds Elena with a bow.

"Do you speak any English?" Henry finally pipes up.

"Oh, oh sorry," responds Elena. "Guess I'm too used to conversing in Spanish, but yes, I do speak English."

"It's fine," responds Henry. "Now if you don't mind starting from the top."

"Sorry, oh yes," responds Elena, "my name is Elena Castillo Flores and I'm the crowned princess of Avalor, a Hispanic kingdom not far from here. I'm here on behalf of my parents King Raul and Queen Lucia. We're here asking for a trade deal with your kingdom as well as a possible alliance."

"Of course," responds Hope looking to Emma for an okay. "Everyone else with me?"

"I," says Emma nodding back to her daughter.

"I," agrees Henry.

"I as well," adds Ella.

"I," adds Lucy.

"I," agrees Hook.

"Great, gracias," responds Elena with a bow. "You have no ida how important this is to my kingdom."

"You're welcome," respond the group of royals. "We're glad to be in alliance and trade agreement with you and your kingdom."

Elena then bows and leaves the castle where she is soon greeted by a coachman and her little sister, Isabel. "Mom and dad will be so pleased we were able to make this deal go through," says Isabel in her bubbly mood.

"Indeed," agrees Elena as she puts her arm around her sister. She then nods to the coachman to leave. They have a kingdom to return to after all.

A few days later, the two arrive back in Avalor where they are greeted in a great big hug by their parents. "I take it the deal went well and went through," says King Raul.

"Sí," responds Elena with a smile. "It did go through. We now have an alliance and trade agreement with the Enchanted Forest Kingdom."

"Muy bien," responds the King. He, his wife, and daughters then reenter the palace to enjoy a nice family dinner together in the royal dining hall.

Chapter 5: Hope Finds Out About Elena's Imprisonment

A few days after the trade deal, an evil sorceress enters Avalor thanks to Esteban and murders the king and queen and traps Elena in an old red amulet. "How? How did I let this happen?" cries Elena inside the amulet. Meanwhile, Isabel goes and spills the horrible news to her grandmother Luisa and grandfather Francisco.

"Abuelita, Abuelito," cries Isabel with tears streaming down her cheeks, "mommy and daddy are dead and Elena is nowhere to be found. I'm scared."

"Now, now, calm down, niña, calm down," says Luisa as she takes Isabel in her arms. The three then head into the barricade under the castle to hide out until they know for sure that all the danger has passed. Luisa, being smart, sent a message ahead to the Enchanted Forest Kingdom by way of Quite Moz, the sun bird oracle from Vallestrella.

A few hours later, Emma hears a caw outside and looks up to see the massive bird. "Phoenix?" asks Emma. The bird then lands in front of her and drops the scroll into her hands. Emma then takes it inside and hands it to Henry, who along with Ella, Lucy, and Hope look at it.

"It's from Avalor," says Henry. "it says their princess was trapped in an amulet and their king and queen murdered."

"Oh no," says Hope, her eyes welling with tears. Henry continues to read the letter.

"Right now we're in hiding with Princess Isabel. We don't know how we're going to keep her safe from whatever evil befell her sister and parents. Please send help, stand in Queen Luisa and stand in King Francisco."

"We must help them," says Hope to her brother.

"I agree," responds Henry. "I think it's time to call upon an old trio of friends, King Arthur, Lancelot, and Queen Genevieve and their Knights of the Roundtable."

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the castle in Avalor, Esteban and Shuriki secretly meet up with Fiero. "No sign of the young princess, Luisa, and Francisco. I think they've fled and aren't returning anytime soon," says Esteban to the others.

"Good," says Victor Delgado as he creepily sneaks into the room behind Fiero with his daughter Carla at his side.

A few moments later, they are joined by Elena's other cousin, Duke Cristóbal.

"I take it now that we're all here," says Shuruki, "we can continue with our plans."

"Sí," responds everyone else in unison.

Back in the Enchanted Kingdom, the royals get packed up and head off on their journey to Camelot. Several days later, they arrive in Camelot and show the scroll to Arthur. "Of course we'll help, my knights are at your service as am I," says King Arthur with a chuckle. He then kisses Genevieve on the head, calls Lancelot and the other knights to meet him with their horses in tow along with his own stallion, and they head out on horseback to the Enchanted Kingdom. There, they all get onto a boat and head off to Avalor. Henry and Hook go with them whilst hope is forced to remain behind with her mother, Regina, Ella, and Lucy.

"Oft we goest," says Arthur as he takes to the helm of the ship with ease.

"yes, indeed, off we go," sighs Hook.

"Let's just hope we're not too late," says Henry with a tinge of dread in his voice.

Two days later, the men arrive in Avalor and are then immediately snuck underground by a cloaked Isabel. "It's about time you guys showed up," she whispers to them once they are back in the barricade below the castle.

"What's going on?" asks Henry concerned.

"Traitors in our midst, they've taken over the castle. They don't know we're hiding down here. They think we've fled the country. I'm worried about my sister. She's trapped in this amulet." Isabel hands the red jewel to Henry.

"How long is she going to be trapped in there?" asks Henry.

"Fifty years maybe even a hundred, we can't know for sure," responds Isabel. "But until she's free, we can't really do anything."

"Indeed," inputs Luisa, "with her in the Amulet, time in Avalor is frozen until she returns."

"Time loop, stopped time, great," mumbles Henry to himself, "here we go again." He then looks back at the old woman. "Well, keep the Amulet somewhere safe. That's all we can do for now on that front. My men and I are glad to help battle your bad guys while you find a place for the Amulet to be hidden."

"Gracias," responds Luisa as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. He, King Arthur, Lancelot, and the knights then take to the surface where they battle head on with the sorceress and her henchmen. All the while, Luisa, Francisco, and Isabel find a place to hide the Amulet, in an old hidden royal chamber from years before the upper part of the castle was ever constructed.

Chapter 6: Hope's Encounter with Moana

A few days later as the men are still out in Avalor, Emma decides to take her daughter on a mother daughter trip to the Polynesian islands. There, the two cross paths with the island of Montunui's reigning chief Moana herself.

"Hello there," says Moana with a smile. "Do you two wanna try wave finding? It's fun."

"Sure," says Emma. "What do you say to that, Hope?"

"Yes please," says Hope, eyes wide with excitement. Moana then leads the two royals to her boat and the three hop aboard and catch the first wave with the camakau. As they go over the wave, Hope squeals in excitement. "This is fun!" she squeals.

"Yeah," responds Moana with a giggle herself. "But it does take a good bit of time to master. Believe me, I learned to master it with a demigod named Maui after having a bit of a fight with a bunch of coconut monsters called Kakamora."

"Cool," says Hope, eyes still wife. "What else happened on your journey?"

"We dealt with a giant crab named Tamatoa and fought a lava monster named Te Kā who was really the nature goddess Te Fiti. I then gave her back her heart. Also, I became best friends with the ocean." She whistles and the ocean comes up and gives her a high five and then drops a sand dollar into Moana's hand. Moana then hands the sand dollar to Hope.

"Cool," says Hope. "It's so cool how you can talk to the ocean like that and the fact it listens to you."

"Yeah," responds Moana. "It's definitely interesting. I've gone on many adventures since then finding more new islands and lands with my family and our people. It's oh so much fun and I really enjoy it."

A few minutes later, the approach a small island and hop off the boat into the cool water. There, they are greeted with an oink. "What's that?" asks Hope.

"Oh, that's just Pua," says Moana as she goes on shore and scoops the pig up in her arms.

"Can I pet him?" asks Hope.

"Of coarse," giggles Moana. Hope reaches out her hand and pets the pig on the head.

"Good Pua, good little piggy," says Hope, eyes bright. "You're such a good boy, aren't you?"

"I'm so glad you're so obliging to us," Emma says to Moana.

"Oh, anything for other royals. We love getting visits from other kingdoms that are interested in how our island society works."

"Yeah, the set up of your kingdom is definitely interesting. A voyager style kingdom, it's really quite interesting," responds Emma with a smile. She and Hope then follow Moana to a little cove on the back side of the small island. There, the three drink fresh coconut water from some cracked open coconuts and snack on bananas. Not long after finishing their snack, Hope wanders off to collect shells and sand dollars while Moana and Emma continue to talk on the shore. It's definitely been an interesting vacation. There is no doubt in their minds about that.

Chapter 7: Moana Visits the Enchanted Kingdom

The next day as Emma and Hope prepare to leave Montunui, they are approached by Moana. "I would love to see what your kingdom looks like," says the chieftess.

"We'd enjoy that very much," responds Emma. Hope just squeals. The three then hop onto the royal traveling canoe and head towards the Enchanted Forest Kingdom. Three days later, the three arrive in the Enchanted Forest Kingdom. There, the three women are greeted by Henry, Hook, Ella, Lucy, and Regina.

"When did you guys get back from Avalor?" says Emma as she embraces Hook in a hug. She then does the same to Henry.

"Yesterday evening," responds Henry. "Glad you're back, mom."

"Who is your new friend, love?" asks Hook pointing at Moana.

"Chieftess Moana of Montunui," responds Moana. "Pirate captain, huh?"

"Yep," responds Hook. "Captain Hook, most beloved captain on the Seven Seas."

"Professional voyager," responds Moana.

"She's a good find, love," Hook whispers into Emma's ear. "I love a woman who loves the water."

"Oh, don't I know it," responds Emma snarkily. "I remember your whole date the mermaid phase with Ariel. Not letting that happen again."

"Of course it won't," responds Hook. "I'm married to you." He kisses Emma on the lips before walking back into the castle.

"So," says Moana, "do you guys wanna show me around or what?" Emma nods and she, her children, Regina, Ella, and Lucy begin to show the chieftess around the castle and the Enchanted Forest itself.

After several hours of touring around, Moana has finally seen every inch, nook, and cranny of the castle and the forest. "This kingdom is stunning," says Moana. "I'm glad I got to see it all. Thanks for showing it to me."

"No problem," responds Emma with a smile. "How many days do you plan on staying?"

"Maybe three to four days," responds Moana. "After all, I have my own kingdom to run."

"Understandable," responds Emma. "Well, we hope you enjoy your time here."

"I plan on it," responds Moana with a smile before she is dragged out to play in the garden by Lucy and Hope. Emma can't help but giggle a little. She then runs after the three into the garden followed not far behind by Henry, Hook, and Ella.

Chapter 8: A Scary Change

Meanwhile in the garden, Lucy and Hope are swinging through the trees when Lucy falls out and Hope tries to catch her hand but accidentally shoot a beam of magic out of her palm instead. Henry looks at his sister stunned as he pulls his daughter to her feet. "Hope," says Henry in amazement. "You have mother's savior powers." He then drags Hope and Lucy back inside, cutting their playtime short.

"Mom!" hollers Henry. "Come here!"

"What? What's wrong?!" yells Emma as she runs down the hall to meet Henry and Hope.

"Hope has your powers and she well, doesn't know how to control them. She discovered them in the garden today when she almost shot them at my daughter's head."

"Oh boy," sighs Emma. She then hollers down the hall to Regina. Regina then comes running. Emma then explains what's going on to Regina.

"So, she has your light powers?" says Regina. She lets out a sigh. "Here we go again."

"Will you help me teach her how to use them?" asks Emma.

"Fine," sighs Regina. "First we need to get her to an open place where she can't hurt anyone with them." Emma nods and she and Regina then take Hope to the middle of the woods in an undiscovered cove.

Once in the cove, Emma explains the first part of the powers. "I know this sounds corny, but the powers are derived from true love. They're instinctual. Natural. Nothing to be afraid of."

"Okay," nods Hope nervously.

"Now to focus on where you want to aim the magic and cast it there," says Emma. Regina nods in encouragement. Hope then gently aims at a small tree.

"Okay," says Hope. "done. Now what?"

"Just let go and shoot," responds Emma. She holds her daughter's arm steady and then watches as the beam of magic burns the small tree to a crisp. "Now walk up to the plant." Emma and Hope then approach the plant.

"Now cradle some magic between your fingers and touch the ground," adds Regina. Hope nods and does so. She then looks at the flower as it blooms out of the magic infused ground.

"Cool," says Hope as she looks in awe.

"Your magic heals and destroys, it's a bit more powerful than my own," says Emma in shock. "Honestly, I'm impressed."

"As am I," agrees Regina. "She is definitely the next hero and possibly the next savior."

Over the following hours, Hope continues to practice her destructive and healing magic abilities. As she continues to practice, she begins to smile with how far she's come. Maybe she could get used to this magic power thing after all.

Chapter 9: A Camping Trip with the Wolf

A few weeks later, Emma sends Hope out on a camping trip alongside Red and Jin. The three happily trek through the woods until they find some nice ground by the lake and set up the tent. "it's nice to get some fresh air for once," says Hope with a smile.

"Agreed, a place to stretch my legs," says Red with a smile.

"And my wings," adds Jin with a smile. "I've finally learned how to control my dragon transformations. Now I can just summon the wings and not the entire form if I want." She then picks up Hope and the two soar through the sky over the camp ground, Hope laughing all the while.

"This is fun!" giggles Hope with a wide smile from ear to ear.

"Yeah," agrees Jin.

A few moments later, the two land back on the ground and a gust of breeze blows through the camp. This gust blows the red cloak off of Red's back without her realizing it. A few moments later, the two girls see their dear friend transform into a wolf. The two then realize they lost Ruby's cloak. "Oh shoot, this is bad," say the girls as they begin to panic.

They then hear Red begin to bark and whine.

"We have to find it," says Hope. "But where could it have landed?"

"I'll fly above the wood to see if I can spot it," says Jin. "You stay here with Red." Hope nods and goes over to approach the wolf in front of her.

"Don't worry, Red," says Hope, "we'll find your cloak." Red lets out another whine and places her head in Hope's lap.

After several hours of searching, Jin doesn't return to the campground so Hope and Red head off in search of their friend, Red sniffing out her trail. A few hours later, they find Jin in an open clearing with dirt overturned around her and wincing in pain holding the cloak. The two then see the crossbow arrow in her wing.

"Hunters," cries Jin. "They mistook me for a bat and shot at me."

"Well," says Hope as she slips the cloak back over Red's shoulders returning her to her human form. "How do we fix this?"

"I, I don't know," cries Jin. "I may end up losing my wings all together if it's not tended to properly. I need someone to find my mother, grandmother, and Emma."

A few minutes later, Ruby runs off and returns with Emma, Maleficent, and Lily in tow.

"Oh dear," says Lily, "that's pretty bad. Mom?" she says turning to Maleficent, "what do we do?"

"We can only use a combination of dragon magic and light magic to heal it," responds Maleficent. She then gives the go ahead to Emma and Hope who then place their hands alongside her own on Jin's wing after removing the arrow. The magic then infuses into the wing causing it to close up and heal. The wings then recede back into Jin's back.

"There," say the three, "that should do it."

"Thanks," responds Jin as she embraces the three in a hug. Maleficent and Emma then return to their respective castles and the girls continue on with their camping trip.

The three happily make s'mores and hot dogs over a fire and sleep out under the stars. The trip definitely hasn't gone as planned, but they wouldn't have had it any other way.

Chapter 10: Eliza and the Swans

It's a gorgeous day as Emma and Hope approach the kingdom of Svane. "What happened here?" says Hope in shock. "Everything is dark and foreboding and what's with those eleven random swans and girl in tears next to them?"

Emma looks to where her daughter is pointing. "I think that's the royal children," says Emma. "According to their tale in Henry's book, the eleven sons were turned into swans by the wicked queen and can only be healed by nettle tunics. I think those are what Eliza is currently sewing."

As she hears the two royals talking, Eliza perks up and goes over and explains to them in writing what is going on. Emma reads the girl's note. "In order to save my brothers, I have no time to talk and chat, for I have to sew these to make them human once again."

Emma then continues to read the note. "I was approached by a kind fairy and she told me to do this to set my brothers free. For this would also destroy the wicked queen and set my father free as well. For with these vests, the spell will be broken. I get married three months from now. I hope all goes well."

Three months later, Eliza finally gets married and Emma and Hope are present for it. Not long after the wedding, the young princess finishes the nettle vests and throws them over her brothers and they return to being permanently human once again. The two can't help but smile as the brothers embrace their sister in a hug. "You've saved us!" cry the princes with tears streaming down their cheeks. They then look at the pyre behind her. "And we see just in time too, as that is a stake on fire."

"Yeah, they thought I was crazy, thought I was a witch," responds Eliza, "but when they saw y'all turn back to human, they finally understood that all I did was to save you. Now what of the wicked queen that did this to you?"

"She was turned into a brown and green slime from what we were told," responds the princes. "She got her comeuppance at last and it's all thanks to you." She bursts into tears in her brothers' arms. She's never going to let anything happen to them ever again. The pain of losing them to the winds forever was too much for her and she will never go through that pain and grief, that fear, now that their curse is gone.

Chapter 11: The Weird Betrothal

It's a sunny day in the Enchanted Kingdom when Hope is approached by a young prince. "Lovely," says the Prince, "I've heard you're the fairest in all the lands and I want you as my bride. But to prove you are truly the fairest, there is a task I will need you to do before I take your hand in marriage." He pulls a pea out of his pocket. "If you can feel this under fifty mattresses, I will take you as my bride."

Hope looks to her parents and older brother unsure, "what should I do?" she asks.

"Do as he asks," responds her mother. Hope nods then goes on to answer the prince.

"I shall do as you ask," responds Hope. She then leaves the throne and follows him to a prepared room in the castle. There, he helps her onto a ladder after sticking the pea under the first of the fifty mattresses. He then leaves the room.

The next morning, the Prince returns to the sleeping quarters and finds a tired and distraught Hope. "Get me down," cries the princess.

"I shall, my betrothed," responds the prince. He then helps her down the ladder and slips a silver band with a pure white diamond inside over her finger. The two then approach Emma, Hook, and Henry. Hope then takes her seat back beside her mother.

"Good job, Prince," says Emma, "you shall marry her when she turns nineteen. Do we have a deal?"

"We do, indeed," says the Prince with a bow. "I thank you for your time. And the name is Raul."

"Well, Prince Raul," says Emma, "we can't wait to call you part of the family in four years time."

"And I, you as well," responds Raul, "although these four years apart shall be torture on my heart." He then hops on his horse and leaves.

Chapter 12: Hope and the Problematic House Crasher

A few days after the betrothal, Hope is approached by three bears, a mother, father, and their son. "Princess Hope," says the little bear, "there's this girl sleeping and eating in our house whenever we're not around and we don't know what to do about her."

"Well, take us to her, love," responds Hook.

The bears nod and take him and Hope to their house. A few moments later, they arrive at the house and find Goldy sleeping in the son's bed.

"You weren't kidding," says Hook. "She really has made herself at home here."

"Yeah, and it's very problematic, we've replaced baby bear's chair several times, purchased a surplus of porridge just to keep ourselves fed, we need to get rid of her for good is the point," responds Papa Bear.

Hope then goes and cautiously approaches the sleeping Goldilocks. "Goldy, Goldy," whispers Hope tender. "It's time to get up and leave, sweetheart." Goldy then groggily wakes up and rubs her eyes and sees the bears and the two strangers standing over her.

"What, what's going on?" says the young girl confused.

"You've been crashing here every night and it's become problematic for the bears," Hope explains to Goldy.

"What? Why? How?" says the girl confused. "I'm so cold. So confused. I don't know how I keep coming back to this place. It's like some sort of spell."

"Yeah, likely, sadly," responds Hope. "But we can help with that." Goldy nods and follows Hope and Hook back to the castle. There she explains her plight to them.

After a few hours of Goldy explaining her plight, the royals hear a knock on their door. They then open it to find a man with blond hair himself standing there. "Please, your highnesses, have you see my daughter, my little Goldilocks?"

Goldy then perks up as she hears her name. "Papa?" asks the young girl.

"Yes, my Goldilocks, "responds the man. She then runs into his arms and hugs him.

The two then approach the royals together this time. "She keeps running off during the night and I don't know why," responds her father.

"She's under some sort of spell from what we can figure," responds Emma. "And we can break her from it if given a little more time." The father nods and they get right away from breaking the spell that's over his daughter. After several days, the sepll is broken and Goldy never returns to the bears' house every single night. Instead, she stays at her father's side for the rest of her childhood which has him more relieved than he was every time she ran away. The bears, too, are also relieved as it means they can sleep peacefully at night now as well as eat a decent meal and not have to replace chairs every single night. Once again, Emma and Hook are proud that their daughter is figuring these things out on her own, for the most part, even if it does take some help from them at times.

Chapter 13: Vidia-Daughter of the Black Fairy

It's a brand new day in the fairy kingdom of Pixie Hollow as Blue Fairy shows Hope and Emma around the place. As they walk through the place following Blue, they are greeted by some friendly faces.

"Hello princesses," says a fairy named Rosetta.

"Hello princesses," they hear a fairy named Iridessa say.

"Princesses," they hear Tink and Peri say from beside an ice cube eating contraption.

"Hey princesses," they hear a fairy named Silvermist say s she places dewdrops on flowers with help from Rosetta.

"Hello, our fairy friends," says Hope with a smile.

"Indeed, old friends," adds Emma as she holds her daughter's hand in her own.

A few minutes later, Blue meets up with Queen Clarion in the pixie dust tree. "We have some bad news" says the Queen to Blue, Emma, and Hope.

"What?" asks Blue concerned.

"Let's just say, one of our fairies wasn't quite who she seemed." She pulls up a pixie dust screen with a fairy on it who has black hair pulled back in a high ponytail and in a purple outfit. "This is Vidia," says Queen Clarion. "She wasn't created the same as the other fairies, but we tried to hide that from her for years. She wasn't born of a child's first laugh like the other fairies here, she was born through a baby's dying scream and the dark magic of the Black Fairy. She is by all intents and purposes, the Black Fairy's daughter."

"Okay," says Hope, "but what does that mean?"

"It means she's been collecting things to try to resurrect her mother. Fairy wings off deceased fairies, the feathers of crows, and so on and so forth. Needless to say, it's very bad."

"Indeed," responds Emma. "And we're definitely up to help and I'm sure the rest of my family likely is too."

"Good," responds the Queen.

Meanwhile, in the deepest parts of the Dark Wood, Vidia puts the collected items in the burnt remains of an old tree trunk, decayed and scorched from being struck by a stray lightning bolt of Evil Queen magic. "The process begins," says Vidia with a menacing grin. "Soon, mom will be resurrected and we will make those fairytale characters pay for what they did to her at long last." She lets out a cackle before getting back to her work and the task at hand.

Chapter 14: The Rundown on the Black Fairy Vidia Situation

A few hours later, Emma and Hope return to the Enchanted Kingdom with Queen Clarion and Blue Fairy in tow. Snow is shocked to see her old friends.

"Blue, Clarion, what's wrong?" asks Snow as a concerned look appears on her face.

"Let's just say, Vidia learned her true roots. She's not one of us. She's the daughter of the Black Fairy, the product of the cry of a dying infant."

"Uh oh," responds Snow.

"And let me guess," cuts in David, "she's trying to resurrect mommy dearest."

"Afraid so," responds Queen Clarion with sorrow in her voice. "And a shame too, she was one of our best flyers and tornado wind runners."

"So, will you help the Queen and I stop her?" Blue inquires.

"Oh, of course," responds Snow White. "Anything for some of my oldest and dearest, my closest friends."

"Well, we're glad to hear that," responds Queen Clarion as she does her best to fight back the tears from the betrayal.

They then go and get their friends and prepare to go off to find Vidia and stop her from resurrecting the Black Fairy.

Meanwhile in what has since been deemed the Dark Wood, Vidia places all the objects she has collected in a circle on a burnt down tree stump and alights it with fire and runs the tree around with pixie dust that begins to sparkle. Soon, a flame of pitch black erupts out of the tree and the Black Fairy appears, successfully resurrected. As they hear the boom from the Enchanted Castle, Snow, Emma, David, Henry, and Hope run into the Dark Wood with Blue and Queen Clarion flying right behind them and soon find themselves face to face with the Black Fairy and Vidia.

"Momma," cries Vidia scared and in shock, "they're here to try to take me away and reform me back to being their little errand girl."

"I won't let them, my daughter," responds the Black Fairy as she imbues some of her magic into Vidia. Vidia's wings then go black and so does her outfit. She looks at herself in shock. She then helps her mother fight against the royals and the fairies.

"You'll never take me back, I'm never going back," yells Vidia in anger as she throws black magic towards them. Henry blocks the magic from hitting Queen Clarion and Blue with his sword. He then falls to the ground and Emma revives him with some of her healing magic and Hope does the same.

The struggle continues as does the battle. After hours, the Black Fairy and Vidia disappear in a storm of black flames and smoke.

"What do we do now?" says Snow as she rushes over to check on Henry.

"Wait for her to reappear since we can't track her, I guess," responds David as he helps his wife and grandson to their feet. They then return to the Enchanted Castle to figure out what to do next.

Chapter 15: Red Marries the Wolf King

Meanwhile, the others are working on the plan of attack on the Black Fairy and Vidia at the castle, Red has taken to her wolf form and returned to her family's den. There, she is greeted by her mother with some disturbing news. "My daughter, it's time for you to be wed," sighs Red's mom, "to the Wolf King."

"What?!" freaks out Red, "but, but he's my uncle. Mom, that's just messed up."

"But it's the rule, my daughter," responds Red's mom, "there's nothing I can do about it. Sorry."

The next day, Red reluctantly marries her uncle. Her life is so over and she can never leave the den ever again. Red is absolutely distraught. She'll never see her friends ever again.

"Why do you cry, my bride?" asks the Wolf King slyly.

"I miss my friends, granny, all of them," cries Red. "You know how the rule works. Once a she-wolf is wed, she can never leave the den. The queen-wolf more so."

"I know, my love," responds the Wolf King, "but those are the rules and will always be the rules. If we were to break them, your mom would have both our heads."

Back at the castle, Hope looks around and notices her friend is missing. "Hey Granny," asks Hope, "where's Red?"

"Love, she's not coming back," responds Granny. "It's wolf law that when a she-wolf comes of age, she is to marry the current Wolf King and he chose Red." Granny then watches as Hope bursts into tears and runs off towards her bedroom.

"I got it, mom, dad!" says Henry as he runs after his sister. He soon finds her sitting on her bed in tears.

"Hey Hope," says Henry as he sits down on the bed next to her. "Come on, sis, talk to me."

"Oh, hey Henry," cries Hope. "Did you come because mom and dad are mad at me for running off?"

"No," responds Henry, "mom's not mad at you. Neither is your dad. Don't worry. Now, will you talk to me?"

"Ok," says Hope with a sniffle. "It's just, now that Ruby is gone. I miss her so much and I'm never going to see her again."

"I know, it's hard to take," responds Henry. "We all heard what Granny said. It's going to be tough, but it's going to be okay. We'll make it through this together."

"But how?" responds Hope, now cuddled in her brother's lap.

"I wish I knew," responds Henry, stroking his sister's hair before beginning to braid it. "But regardless, we can make it through this together, as family. We are always here for you, baby sis, don't ever forget that."

"I never have," responds Hope. "It's just, Ruby was my best and closest friend."

"I know," responds Henry, "but somewhere deep down inside, you knew she was going to have to leave someday. She's an adult, she can fend for herself in the den. Don't worry."

"I'm not, I know she can kick butt if she has to," responds Hope with a giggle.

"Now that's the laugh I love to hear from you," responds Henry with a smile. "Now I'll leave you be if you want or you can come back downstairs with me and go outside to play with Lucy."

"Ok, that sounds nice," responds Hope, "I'll race you!"

"You're on!" responds Henry. The two begin to race down the stairs and slide down the banisters to the ground.

"I win!" exclaims Hope when she reaches the bottom first. Henry just smiles. He's glad his sister is happy. He then watches her as she runs off to head out to the garden with Lucy in tow. He then happily returns to the meeting hall where Blue and Queen Clarion fill him in on the newest information on Vidia and the Black Fairy.

Chapter 16: The Missing Princess Thumbelina

Whilst still in the middle of their Black Fairy meeting, a message arrives for the royals and Snow and David read it. "Dear Princess Snow and Prince David, the Crowned Princess Thumbelina is missing. We believe kidnapped as there are toad tracks outside her tent. We could use some help."

"Henry!" calls Snow. "Can you take a few men and handle this? My and your grandpa's help is needed here."

"Sure grandma, not a problem," responds Henry with a smile. He then runs off and grabs his men. They then head off in search of the Crowned Princess Thumbelina.

Meanwhile, at the toad's den, the eldest of the toadette's sons tries to make out with the princess much to her disgust. "You ugly thing, get away from me, my prince is looking for me and so's a human army."

"No they aren't, not here anyway," snaps mother toad. She then drags the girl by the ponytail and throws her on a tethered lilypad where Thumbelina breaks down in tears.

"Cornelius, please hurry," cries Thumbelina. All of a sudden, the princess hears a voice. It's none other than a friendly fish.

"I can chew through the roots of the pad if you want me to," says the fish.

"Sure, that would be lovely," responds Thumbelina. The fish then gets back to work and soon Thumbelina is floating down the river.

As she floats towards a waterfall, she catches the eye of a beetle who comes down and rescues her from drowning and takes her to his house. There, the others convince him to let her go, much to his chagrin. Soon, the snow comes and Thumbelina is taken by a sweet and loving field mouse. As time goes on, a blind mole tries to marry her again to her chagrin.

As for Thumbelina, she finds a near dead sparrow in the field mouse's garden one day and nurses him back to health just in time for them to fly off and stumble across Cornelius, Henry, and his men. "Hello princess," say the two princes, "are you okay?"

"I am now," responds Thumbelina relieved. "But how do we get back to the fairy forest?"

"I believe you leave that one to me," responds Cornelius. He swipes her up and onto his bee and they fly off into the sky. Henry and his men then happily return back to the Enchanted Kingdom. There, they report the good news to everyone else before getting back to business on the Black Fairy problem at hand.

Chapter 17: Rose Red Reaches Out

A few hours later after the day's meeting comes to an end, Snow White is greeted by a guard with a letter. "It's from your sister, Rose, your highness," says the guard with a bow.

"Thank you," responds Snow as she opens it and begins to read it. "Dear Snowflake, how's it going? How's my niece? Emma, right? Is she grown? Any other family members I need to know about and meet? Fussy is still up to his old shenanigans. What else is new? He's still randomly cursing people and creatures that he stumbles across. But that's old news, he recently got in a fight with the bear and the bear killed him and turned into a prince. He and I are happily married with a daughter and son of our own. Be glad you got the normal prince, my dear sister. Sincerely, Rosebud."

Snow smiles. She then goes to her room and writes her sister back. 'Yes sister,' Snow writes. 'David and I are happy together. Emma is full grown with two children of her own, Henry and Hope. You need to meet them someday. Henry's been full grown for awhile and Hope's almost a teenager. You've missed a lot. Please stop by for a visit sometime.' Snow finishes and seals it in an envelope which she has a guard personally deliver to the princess.

A few days later, Rose receives the letter and reads it with joy radiating from her face. "I can't wait to visit!" She squeals as she starts packing her things and later that afternoon, she sets out to visit Snow.

After a three day journey, Rose arrives in the Enchanted Kingdom castle where she is embraced in a hug by Snow. "Been awhile," smiles Rose.

"Yeah, too long," responds Snow. "Now let's go inside." Rose nods as she is led into the castle. There, Snow introduces her to Emma, Henry, Ella, Lucy and her own husband, David.

"Good to meet you," says Rose with a smile as she shakes hands with each of them.

"Yeah, good to meet you too," responds David, "Snow's told me so much about you. Also, how the heck did you end up marrying a bear and having curses thrown at you guys by a dwarf?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised," both women giggle. "Fussy's not like other dwarves. He's a little trouble maker."

"And the bear was a prince that happened to get on his bad side and becasue of that, he cursed the man," responds Rose Red.

"Huh," says David, "and I thought I was the one with a weird family."

"He and his brother were princes raised as shepherds," Snow whispers to Rose.

"Ah," responds Rose. "Now how about some food? I'm absolutely starving." Snow nods and shows Rose to the dining hall where they all enjoy a nice big feast of a lunch. Snow couldn't be happier to have her sister back in her life.


End file.
